Una tarde de estudios
by Layla D'May
Summary: Una tarde de estudio se puede convertir en algo mas que eso... (HaruTaka/Lemmon/One Shot)


Mientras que estaba en el salón, Hrauka y Takane estaban en un silencio, leyendo sus libros, estaban por tener un examen difícil, y era mejor no reprobarlo.

El silencio se rompió cuando el timbre para la salida toco, y Haruka dijo "Nee Takane, y si vamos a estudiar a una de nuestras casa" seguido de ella respondiéndole

"¿Eeh? ¡No!"

"¿Por qué no?, necesito que me expliques algunas cosas que no entendí…" Le contesto Haruka.

"E-está bien, pero solo por esta vez…" Dijo Takane mientras guardaba sus libros.

"Está bien, no vemos más tarde…" Dijo Hrauka mientras se iba.

* * *

><p>"Y se tardó mucho" La pelinegra decía mientras veía su teléfono esperando cuando se oyó un toc-toc en la puerta, Takane la abrió y era Haruka y este le dijo "Takane, ¿Por qué no te haz quitado tu uniforme"<p>

"Es por que no he tenido tiempo, ya que como no me dijiste la hora te estuve esperando aquí." Dijo con cara de enojo la pelinegra, "Iré a cambiarme ahora que ya llegaste, ¡Tu quédate esperando aquí!…" ella continuo. Despues de eso se fue a su habitación.

Mientras que ella buscaba entre su ropas se oía "Demonios…" casi susurrando. Empezó habienta toda su ropa desesperada, no encontraba algo que ella considerada decente, toda las prendas que ella tenía eran de invierno y para un caluroso verano era insoportable. Se decidió por una pequeña falda y una blusa de tirantes, todo estaría bien mientras decidiera no agacharse porque si eso sucedía su ropa interior se ebria.

Regreso donde Haruka que ya estaba sentado en el comedor, mientras ella se sentaba en el comedor junto a se notaba un gran sonrojo.

"Nee Takane, te vez muy bonita con esas ropas…" le dijo Haruka con una gran sonrisa a lo que la pelinegra le respondió "¡Callate, idiota!" dijo Takane algo irritada peor aun manteniendo ese sonrojo.

Las horas pasaron y ya casi era de noche.

"Oye, no entiendo esto…" Dijo Hrauka, mientras señalaba con uno de sus dedos un lugar del libro, después de eso Takane vio hacia el libro y dijo mientras volteaba hacia el pelinegro "Esto es muy fácil…" y se detuvo cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba a poco centímetros de la cara de su compañero. No podía resistirlo y decidió romper la distancia con un beso en sus labios.

"¿E-eh, takane, que haces?" Le pregunto el pelinegro.

"Shhhh, cállate y sígueme…" dijo mientras Takane agarraba una de sus manos y rápidamente lo guio a una habitación, al pelinegro no le tomo mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que esa era la habitación de Takane.

"¿P-por que estamos aquí?" dijo el chico algo confundido, seguido ella arrojo con todas sus fuerzas al pelinegro a la cama, después de eso ella se montó encima y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Le quito la camisa dejando su torno desnudo

Ella empezó a explorar cada zona de su boca, desde sus muelas hasta su lengua, no hubo zona alguna que no hubiera explorado. Ella tomo ambas manos de Hrauka y las dirigió hacia sus muslos, mientras esto pasaba el pelinegro aun no entendía exactamente lo que pasaba.

Ella empezó a quitarse la blusa, seguido de su sostén "¿Qué haces?".

"¿Tu que crees?" Dijo la chica y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del chico, para después introducir sus manos de sus calzoncillos. Ella empezó a agarrar su miembro y a sacudirlo de arriba hacia abajo muy rápido, de modo que lo estaba masturbando.

"P-para, p-por favor…" dijo el chico mientras que sus respiraciones empezaron a agitarse. Ella no le respondió e empezó a agitarlo con más fuerza.

Empezó a quitarle la ropa inferior de su cuerpo modo de modo que el quedo totalmente desnudo. Se dirijo a su parte interior, aún tenía el miembro de su amigo entre sus manos y aprovecho eso para de un solo bocado meterlo a su boca. Empezó a chuparlo como si fuera alguna clase de paleta mientras el chico empezaba a gemir muy fuerte. Después de unos minutos dejo de hacerlo, se dirgio al oído de él y le susurro con algo de vergüenza "Q-quiero sentirte…d-den….tro… de…mi…..por…..favor….." tartamudeando con algo de nerviosismo mientras se quitaba su falda y sus pantimedias.

"pero takane…" Dijo con las mejillas rojas como tomate "¡Hazlo!", lo interrumpió a lo que el chico le dijo "E-esta bien…". Después de eso hizo a la pelinegra a su lado y se montó sobre ella. "L-lo siento…" dijo el mientras empezó a envestirla con timidez, penetrándola. "¡Mas fuerte!" dijo la chica. El empezó a embestirla con más fuerza "¡ARGG, SI, ASI!" empezó a decirle la chica mientras empezó a rasguñar su espalda.

Los minutos pasaron y Haruka callo, ambos estaban exhaustos a su lado mientras su respiración estaba más agitada de lo que debía. "¿E-estas bien?" dijo la chica mientras que veía al chico en sus ojos, el le respondió "S-si, lo e-estoy…", para después la chica le diera un beso tierno cálido en la boca mientras se acostaba en sus pecho para poder dormir, así pasando toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Takane empezó a despertar, mientras abría los ojos empezó a darse cuenta de la situación "¿Q-que paso? ¿Había perdido el control con el chico que le gustaba?", se empezó a preguntarse la chica mientras Haruka también se despertaba. Ella empezó a taparse con la sabana, algo que también hizo Haruka, tapando su cuerpo con mucha vergüenza "E-esto nunca paso, ¿ENTIENDES?" dijo Takane, "E-esta bien…" le respondió mientras agarraba sus ropas y empezaba a vestir. Le aventó la rápido la ropa al chico "Tú también debería hacerlo…" dijo la pelinegra, refiriéndose que se debía empezar a vestir.<p>

El chico tomo su mano y la empezó a besar muy tiernamente, ella empezó a separarse de el y le dijo "Como te dije, deberías empezarte a vestirte." Le dijo para después salir de la habitación y empezar a acariciarse los labios con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Mi primer Lemmon, ¡Que divertido!, y si se dieron cuenta no soy muy buena pero hice lo que pude, espero que les haya gustado.<em>


End file.
